Escape From Atlantis
by Todd's Pet
Summary: Todd is left to die on Atlantis on Earth but he manages to escape and get back to Pegasus... with a little help from TP and SW, his two most ardent worshippers! A fun and alternative plot for the movie...?


**Escape from Atlantis**

"Where did you say you got this idea, again, Sis?" TP asks with a smirk on her face. "I'd ask for a refund if I was you!"

"I've told you a dozen times!" SW is as exasperated as TP and doing no better at hiding it either. "I dreamed it, it came from my head."

"Humph! Should've left it there!"

"Well, you didn't have to come with me – I'm quite happy to rescue Todd all by myself, you know!"

"Oh no you don't! We share, remember?" TP's agitation sets their small rowing boat rocking again. SW glares at her. "Sorry, Sis…" TP says sheepishly and sits still until the boat settles again. "But what makes you think Atlantis is here?"

"I told you – because I dreamt it! Unlike you," SW gives TP a very pointed look, "I don't dream about wraith all the time! So when I dreamt about Todd telling me where to find Atlantis, I took it seriously!"

TP sweeps her hand across the wide bay that dwarfs the ancient rowing boat they're sitting in. "But there's nothing here! We've been rowing around in circles for ages!"

"I'm certain this is–" SW is suddenly silenced when their boat jars noisily.

"OK, I'm thinking that's definitely not normal…" TP says anxiously.

"It's like it hit something…" SW twists around in her seat and stretches her hand out. Immediately behind the boat the air ripples as she passes her hand through it. "Ha! I was right! We've found Atlantis – but it's cloaked!"

TP sits at the other end of the boat with her arms crossed, glowering. "Oh, that's just great! Just exactly how do we find our way into the place… do you see any doors?"

"Well, no, but we have to think of something – Todd is in there, and who knows what they've done to him…"

TP is instantly animated and leaps across the boat, "You're right, brute force if necessary!" The tiny wooden boat starts to rock wildly.

"Em… maybe we should think this through first, TP? There's no point in us both ending up in the drink!" SW tries to make TP sit down but only succeeds in rocking the boat further. TP loses her balance and falls over sideways into the water, grabbing for the side of the boat as she goes and tipping SW into the water with her.

SW splutters to the surface just in time to see the tattered little boat sink without trace, and shouts, "Oh, that's just great, TP! Now how are we going to get Todd out?" She treads water and looks around. For several long minutes she sees nothing and a mild feeling of unease escalates into panic and she calls out, "TP? Where are you?"

She screams as a huge swoosh of white water erupts just in front of her and TP emerges from the foam and bobs onto the surface. "You gave me a fright there, Sis! You were under for ages – are you OK?"

"Better than OK!" TP beams, water dripping off the end of her nose, "The city is visible beneath the surface – and I've found a way in!"

-oOo-

TP and SW struggle with the airlock wheel and water floods into the anti-chamber as they collapse through the doorway, both gasping for air. They help each other up and stagger into the hanger, where they stand, sodden and dizzy and staring around themselves in disbelief.

"Oh my God! We're really in Atlantis!" SW says. Still clinging to each other, the two women wander around the hanger, completely awestruck.

"I don't suppose Todd gave you instructions for how everything in this place works?" TP asks.

"No but we have to find him quickly – he'll be starving by now!"

"Yes, but how?" TP says, standing in front of a huge metal door, "And presuming we do find him, just exactly how do we stop him from feeding on us?"

"Oh, I'll think of something when we get there!" SW says impatiently. She swipes at a control panel by the door but nothing happens.

"What? Like feeding him cosmic energy the way you do in your daydreams, Sis?" TP teases.

"Why not?" SW replies, "It's worth a try – I'm sure I can do it – if we could just get this door open…"

TP touches her palm to the control panel and suddenly the whole hanger lights up and the doors swish open. "Like that, you mean?" TP says, grinning broadly.

"How did you do that?" SW asks. TP shrugs. "Oh my God, maybe you have the ancient gene!"

"Hey! Enough of the ancient, if you don't mind!" TP nudges SW in the ribs with her elbow, then asks, "So, did Todd give you any clues as to where he might be? This is a very big place!"

"Well… not really…"

TP rolls her eyes. "Oh great! He just tells you to rescue him in that come-hither voice of his and you just…"

"Come hither…?"

The two women laugh before setting off together down the long corridor, leaving a trail of puddles behind them and trying to figure out how to find Todd.

-oOo-

The second SW closes the lock circuit TP realizes they just made what could be the biggest – and last – mistake of their lives. She's frozen to the spot as Todd leaps out in a flurried blur of white hair, sharp teeth and glaring yellow eyes. As he rushes toward her with his feeding hand outstretched TP instinctively puts her hands up and clamps them around his wrist, pushing with every ounce of strength she has in her.

TP knows she's strong, stronger than any man she knows, but this feels like trying to fend off a polar bear and, for the first time since she agreed to go along with SW's crazy idea, she feels afraid.

"Do something!" she screams at SW, gritting her teeth with the effort of holding Todd's feeding hand away.

TP is not winning the pushing contest going on between them – Todd now has her on her knees and she is actually snarling as she tries to hold him off. Within seconds, Todd topples her over onto her back on the floor. Now straddling over her, he has gravity in his favor as he steadily pushes his feeding hand down towards her chest.

SW stands at the control panel, staring at the feral animal she knows is Todd but barely recognizes. She can see the muscles in TP's arms trembling in her desperation to keep him off. Shocked into action at the wild expressions on the faces of both TP and Todd as they fight each other for their own survival, SW takes a deep, shuddering breath…

Closing her eyes, SW lifts her arms up over her head and visualizes herself bathed in pure light, drawing energy from the universe like a conduit, and letting it flow out through her fingers. The instant she feels her fingertips glowing hot, she flings her hands out toward Todd.

Todd's feeding hand makes contact with TP's chest and she feels a sudden searing heat tear through her ribs. Just as suddenly it's wrenched away again as she sees a rope of blue light slam into Todd and lift him off his feet.

TP slumps over onto her side and sees Todd held against the wall with the force of the energy coming from SW.

"Em… Sis… too much I think," TP says, "I know he's hungry but I think you need to turn the volume down."

SW feels the surge of energy flowing through her and realizes she can control it. But as she dials it down the feral look in Todd's eyes returns. She dials it up again, way up, and almost immediately Todd falls to his knees.

SW smiles broadly. "See, Sis? I told you I could do it!"

"Yeah," TP hauls herself to her feet and grumbles, "You get the ability to reduce wraith to a semi-melting heap of ecstasy, while I get an ancient gene… now I ask you, Sis, does that seem fair to you?"

-oOo-

"So, now he's happy, we'd better find a way out of here before we're the ones who starve to death!"

"I'd hardly say he was happy, Sis. Just look at him!" SW says sadly. The two women look over to where Todd is sitting looking bedraggled and dejected.

"Well, the regulation issue jumpsuit certainly doesn't help," quips TP. "Maybe if I can find his own gear we can at least get him looking a bit more like his old self. But then we have to find a way out – preferably one that's not under water."

Todd looks at TP through a cloud of deep despair, "And go where?"

"What?" TP asks.

Todd stands up and turns to face the two women. "Where would we go?" He shifts his gaze to SW, "Even if you could continue to… to feed me in that manner, I do not think it would suffice long term. I do not belong on this planet and there is nowhere for me to go where they would not hunt me down and kill me."

TP looks at SW and finds herself genuinely moved by the look of deep concern on her friend's face. She senses it, almost as if she were feeling it herself… and something else – she senses Todd's despair as well.

Overwhelmed by these new sensations, TP covers her confusion with cheerfulness. "Okie dokie it looks like Plan B then… or even Plan Z!"

Her quip breaks the spell and she feels her link with SW and Todd dissolve. "I'm gonna let you two work out the whys and hows while I go look for some food for us, Sis – and try to find his leathers," she adds, "That jumpsuit does absolutely nothing for him at all!"

-oOo-

When TP returns Todd and SW are sitting on the bench in the cell, talking quietly. There's a look of belonging together about them and she's reluctant to step into the room and spoil the atmosphere of comfortable connectedness between them. Coughing deliberately, as if they were doing more than just talking, TP breezes in.

"Look what I found!" she says, noticing that SW and Todd jump apart as if they had been more than just talking.

TP hands Todd a large bundle of black leather. "There you go, Todd, I found it in a locker next door," she tells him. "Even if it doesn't make you feel better, it'll sure make you look better!"

She then tips out the contents of a backpack and various packets rustle and crinkle as they spill out onto the floor. "It's junk food from a vending machine a couple of corridors away, Sis, but it'll keep us going until we find the canteen. So, have you two decided what we're doing yet?" TP stops talking long enough to tear open a bar of fruit and nut chocolate. She looks up at Todd and SW who are looking at her in silence. "What?" she says.

SW nods her head towards Todd who is still holding his clothes and watching them both. "Don't you think we should, you know, leave the room or something?" SW suggests.

"Why? He doesn't mind," TP says absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" SW asks sarcastically.

"I heard hi– Oh my God, I heard him think it!"

Todd grins as he turns and lays his clothes on the bench and starts to unbutton his jumpsuit, as if to prove TP right.

TP sits down on the bench and grins back, taking a large bite of her chocolate bar.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" SW asks TP.

"What do you think? I'm settling back for the show!" TP teases.

"Oh, no you're not!" SW glares at TP, grabs her by the elbow and hauls her to her feet, virtually dragging her out of the cell.

"What? He said he doesn't mind!" TP insists. "Hmph! Getting possessive already, huh? You're no fun, Sis!"

"We'll be right outside this door, Todd, so no tricks!" SW says firmly, "I'll give you five minutes to get changed."

As she turns to leave the room, SW catches Todd's grin from the corner of her eye. It's not the shiver down her spine that gives her cause for concern, but that she too heard what Todd was thinking – and she clearly heard more than TP did.

-oOo-

True to her word, SW gives Todd just five minutes and when they return, he's standing with his back to them, pulling his t-shirt over his head. TP nudges SW and whispers, "Look at those spine ridges, Sis!"

Momentarily forgetting herself SW replies, "And those tattoos!"

Todd is grinning when he turns to face them and SW realizes she can sense that he heard what they said and was highly amused by it.

He shrugs himself into his leather coat and fastens it as he speaks. "Thank you for returning my clothing, ladies." He inclines his head towards TP and adds, "Teepee… that is your name?"

"Not Teepee, they're initials: T, P. It's not my real name, but…"

"I understand. Todd is not my real name either, but it will suffice. Does TP stand for something?" TP blushes and doesn't answer so Todd turns his attention to SW, "Am I permitted to know what SW stands for?"

The hairs on the nape of SW's neck stand on end and she senses that Todd is up to something, but she can't yet figure out what.

"Starry Waters," she says, "SW stands for Starry Waters. And TP stands for… TP stands for Todd's Pet."

"Ah, Starry Waters… It suits you well… your eyes are indeed starry waters." Todd says this in a whisper as he stands very close to SW and she just can't help herself from melting at the sound of it, even though she knows it was what Todd fully intended.

"And Todd's Pet…" Todd turns his charm on TP. "Todd as in… me?" TP gives a nervous little laugh and blushes even deeper. "I have much to thank you for so I will try to be a gracious master… my pet."

TP's knees turn to mush but SW is on her guard. Todd is being far too charming and she doesn't like it. She doesn't like it one little bit.

Todd is suddenly all business-like again, much more at home with himself back in his leather coat. He pulls himself to his full height and strides towards the doorway, saying, "Follow me, ladies!"

"Where are we going?" SW asks suspiciously.

"To put Plan A into action," Todd replies with brisk cheerfulness.

"Plan A?" TP asks. "I thought we'd be way down the alphabet by now! How can we have a Plan A?"

"Because – my pet – before I allowed John Sheppard to use my ZPMs and lock me away to starve to death, I had several other ZPMs stashed in safe locations around this city."

"Ooh, clever," TP says, admiringly. "Sneaky. But clever!"

SW is not so easily impressed. "And just how were you proposing to get to these ZPMs, Todd? You didn't know you'd be rescued."

"Ah, but I did, my starry-eyed one!" Todd beams. "The dream you had was what you might call a telepathic distress signal from me. So, you see, I was expecting you…"

-oOo-

Todd looks at SW with undisguised pride as she works on the ZPMs. It didn't take her long to get the hang of them and TP knows that SW and Todd will probably get along quicker without her. Todd has given her a list of items he could use, so she heads out into the corridor.

Instantly Todd looks up. "Where are you going, TP?" he asks.

"You two are busy and I'm just getting in the way," TP replies, "So I figured I'd be more use to you if I go and hunt down these things you said you need." TP holds out the slip of paper with the list on it.

"I would indeed appreciate that," Todd says kindly, "But be sure to watch your back. I am not certain that the city is entirely deserted."

"I'm not scared – but I'll be careful," TP assures him.

Todd grins back, "I do not want you to get hurt, TP."

She smiles and heads down the corridor.

SW chews on her lip and continues to work on the ZPM in her hand. They work together in silence for at least twenty minutes before Todd finally says, "Alright, tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asks.

"Tell me what is bothering you," Todd answers, adding, "You need not try to say that nothing is bothering you because I sense it."

"Let's just say I'm not as trusting as TP and I get the feeling you're using her – or at least planning to," SW says, "I think I heard more than she did of what you were thinking back there."

"Indeed. And what was I thinking?" Todd challenges her.

"That you don't mind us being attracted to you because you can use that to deliberately charm us into helping you get off this planet and back to Pegasus."

"Is that not what you came here to do anyway?"

"I'm not sure what I thought I would do once I got here, to be honest. Maybe I didn't really believe we would find you… but TP, she's only here because I talked her into it."

"You charmed her into helping you…"

"Touché…" SW shrugs, adding, "But I don't want you to just use her. She's too trusting for her own good and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I have no intention of hurting her. She has the ancient gene and is the only one who can fly this ship back to Pegasus."

"So you are planning to get her to fly this thing?" SW asks.

"She is capable of it, even if she does not know it yet," Todd replies. "You both have… special talents. I will need you to come too."

"What if we don't want to leave Earth and go with you?"

"You think that likely?" Todd asks, leaving the question hanging in the air between them.

-oOo-

TP likes being on her own, rummaging around undisturbed. She's found everything on Todd's list and is feeling pleased with herself when a gurgling noise startles her. She laughs quietly to herself when she realizes the noise is coming from her own stomach, reminding her that she's really hungry.

"You're not the only one," a deep, guttural voice says from behind her. TP spins round, her eyes darting in and out of the shadows and corners. Deciding it was her imagination she shrugs it off and heads off to find some food other than chocolate bars. "I could do with something tasty," she mutters to herself.

"You look pretty tasty to me," the gravelly voice says again.

This time when TP spins round the scariest wraith she's ever seen is standing at the end of the corridor. He's heavily built, even taller than Todd, with dreadlocks and enormous teeth and she knows she'll never be able to hold this one off.

"I can get you something a lot tastier than me," she tries.

"I doubt that very much," the huge wraith leers, stepping closer.

"There's a wraith Commander on board!" she shouts desperately. "I'm important to him, he'll be really angry with you if you feed on me!"

"A defiant one!" the wraith says as he continues to stalk her, "I will savor your defiance!"

"No, really, there is!" TP pleads, "He's big and scary and he'll be totally pissed if you eat me!"

The wraith growls dismissively, fed up of playing or too hungry for games, and breaks into a run to close the gap between them. TP shoots off round the corner to flee for her life – and runs smack into Todd. He pushes her behind him with his arm and squares up to the other wraith who comes up short when he sees the Commander.

"She is not on the menu," Todd says slowly and firmly. He pauses just long enough to get the measure of the other wraith and assure himself that he has accepted his authority, then adds, "I have discovered a somewhat unique feeding method. Follow me."

TP makes sure she stays on the other side of Todd, well away from the other wraith, as the three of them walk along the corridors.

"I know you!" she says suddenly, peeping out from behind Todd. "I'd recognize that tattoo anywhere! You're Bob! But how can that be? You're meant to be dead!"

-oOo-

Watching Bob on his knees in front of SW, connected to her with a snaking rope of shimmering blue light, Todd smiles as he remembers the intensity of being fed in this unusual way by this strangely alluring human. But TP's barrage of questions breaks into his consciousness and he turns to her impatiently.

"So how can it be?" TP asks him, clearly expecting that he had been listening to her all this time.

"How can what be?"

TP sighs. "How can Bob be alive? John Sheppard killed him!"

"So you said…"

"Yeah, but you weren't listening," TP says sulkily, "And it's a very long story and I'm not repeating it!"

Todd looks back at SW and sighs. "Perhaps it is the pure energy form that your friend is able to channel."

"You mean brought his spirit back or something?"

"Something like that," Todd says distractedly.

"But he's real, he's not a wraith! Well, yes he's a wraith, of course he is! But he's a real wraith, not a spirit wraith… Are you even listening to me at all, Todd?"

"Yes, of course I am," says Todd, still looking at SW. "Pure energy is powerful, possibly capable of manifesting spirit in corporeal form."

"So could this mean that once-dead wraith will start springing up all round the city?"

"Mmm…" is all the reply she gets from Todd.

"Great!" TP grumbles. "Well, it might be manna from heaven for you, but it sure does nothing for me and I'm still starving!" TP gets up and heads for the doorway. "I'll just head down to the canteen, then – on my own – in big city that could be swarming with hungry wraith…" Todd continues to watch SW. "I'll be sure to be careful, wandering around –on my own!" TP adds sarcastically.

Todd suddenly turns his intense gaze full on TP and says firmly, "I am broadcasting a low level telepathic signal to any wraith who materialize to come here to be fed by SW, but you should still be careful, TP – you are important to me."

TP smiles as she heads off, but knows deep in her heart that she's probably not important to Todd in the way she wants to be.

-oOo-

As TP passes the pantry door, a black leather-clad arm snakes out and hooks her around the neck, dragging her into the alcove.

"What the –?" she yelps as she's slammed hard up against the wall. Snarling at her attacker and letting loose a tirade of curses, TP looks up into the most beautiful face she has ever seen in her life; so beautiful it knocks the wind out of her sails, and she's instantly silent.

Mistaking her admiration for fear, the wraith draws back his feeding hand, preparing to strike. But he hasn't mesmerized her quite that much and, quick as a flash, her left hand shoots upwards and slaps around his right wrist, stopping his feeding hand barely two inches from her chest.

"Not so bloody fast!" she yells.

The wraith glares at her, surprised that a mere human is capable of holding back his arm.

"You are very strong," he growls, "I will savor your–"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the 'I will savor your defiance' line – can you guys not think up a better chat up line than that?"

The wraith's eyes widen in admiration. "Who are you…?" he asks.

"I'm your only way off this crummy planet," TP replies.

-oOo-

Following her along the corridors of Atlantis, the wraith has no idea why he doesn't simply overpower the woman and feed on her – he's certainly hungry enough – but there's something strangely compelling about her… it's almost as if he can feel her in his mind. But he knows that's impossible – these puny humans are not capable of telepathy.

"Don't count on it," TP says suddenly.

The wraith stops dead in the middle of the corridor; TP stops too, turning around to face him.

"You… you…" he says, speechless.

"Can't get the words out, babe?" she teases, "Maybe it'll be easier for you if you just think it – don't worry I'll hear you!"

"How can this be, human?" he snarls.

"I've asked myself that same question ever since I got here, Steve."

"You call me by the same name as the Lantean, Major Sheppard! What is this? You will tell me!" the wraith demands.

"Look, it'd take a month of Sundays to tell you everything," she says. As she moves in close Steve backs off a few paces. She sees his trepidation and tries to reassure him. "Believe me, this way will be a whole lot easier as well as quicker. I won't hurt you, I promise…"

She closes her eyes and gently places her fingers on his temples, not because she needs to but because it helps her to focus. Then she dives into his head and, in less than three minutes, she's telepathically brought him up to speed on everything that's happened.

-oOo-

Todd has installed their ever-growing group in the bridge and control area and when TP and Steve finally get there his eyes are instantly drawn to another human female standing in the middle of the gate room, arms outstretched and her face tilted to the heavens.

Steve could swear the woman is glowing, but it's hard to tell because all around her are wraith on their knees with expressions of pure ecstasy on their faces and she is linked to each and every one by a wavering rope of oscillating blue light.

TP ushers Steve forwards as she speaks to the other woman. "Another hungry wraith for you to feed, SW," she says.

SW turns her head to look at Steve and as she makes eye contact with him she smiles and another rope of light suddenly snakes out from her and slams into him, dropping him to his knees.

TP shakes her head as she walks away, muttering, "Damn! When is she gonna teach me how to do that?"

-oOo-

TP tips the contents of her backpack onto the table in the lab. "I found everything on your list, Todd."

"You have done well, TP," Todd says. "We should be able to get the city operational as a ship within just a few days."

"Good," says TP, sounding genuinely cheerful for the first time since she arrived in Atlantis, "You won't be needing me for a while, then? It's just that I promised Steve I'd show him round the city – the view from the central tower is just amazing!"

"You like Steve?" Todd asks cryptically.

He frowns when TP's smile lights up her face and she skips towards the doorway saying, "Gotta go, Todd – Steve's waiting for me!"

Todd starts to rummage through the items on the table, not looking at TP. "There is another favor I would ask of you, my pet…" he says.

She stops at the doorway and her smile instantly fades. "Oh no, you don't, Todd!" She glares at him. "You've almost ignored me in favor of SW since we got here – and I don't mind, really I don't – but I've found a wraith who really likes me and you can't just assume I belong to you because of some stupid forum handle!"

Todd deliberately keeps his voice level and quiet. "I need you to fly Atlantis back to Pegasus."

For the first time in her life, TP is speechless and she simply stands and stares at Todd, who continues, "You are the only one who can fly this ship – you have the ancient gene."

"That wasn't what I was expecting you to say," she says at last, deflated after bracing herself for an argument.

"Evidently," Todd says. "Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you fly Atlantis back to Pegasus?"

"If you think I can."

"I would not ask it if I did not think you capable."

"Then I will."

"It will be a one-way journey. You would leave your life on Earth behind and go to Pegasus?"

"To be with Steve, yes."

"And to be with me?"

"I didn't think you wanted to be with me."

"What makes you think that?"

TP doesn't answer. She shoves her hands into her jeans pockets and looks down at her feet so Todd can't see her eyes well up.

He senses her emotional confusion and sighs. Looking back at the gear strewn across the table he says, "Steve is no more trustworthy than any other wraith – or human." He picks up a keypad and turns it over in his hand. "Be careful he does not toy with your feelings, TP."

"What – like you do?"

"I do not –" But when Todd looks up the doorway is empty and TP is already gone.

-oOo-

"Wake up!" Steve shakes TP's shoulder and she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She can see from his face that something's wrong.

She rolls out of bed as Steve pulls his t-shirt over his head, flicking his long hair out from under it and picking up his weapons belt.

"Why do you need them?" TP asks worriedly, pulling on her own jeans and t-shirt. "What's happening?"

"The Commander has sent a telepathic intruder alert – if they do not know we are aware of their presence we can overcome them. He believes that they still think he is the only one in the city.

"Who are 'they'?"

"John Sheppard and his team." Steve snarls, full of contempt, and TP puts her hand on his arm.

"I know what he did to you – I understand," she says quietly, uncharacteristically serious.

Steve stops for a moment and looks deep into her eyes. "Yes, I believe you do," he says, equally serious, then shrugs his coat on.

TP picks up one of Steve's stun gun belts from the table and buckles it on over her jeans.

He turns back to her and says, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help you," she replies, tilting her chin defiantly. When he says nothing she goes on, "This city is your only way off this planet and I intend to help you defend it – don't try to stop me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Steve says, smiling proudly and taking her hand as they both run toward the bridge.

-oOo-

Todd and John Sheppard stand face to face, barely a foot apart, separated by the bars of the very same cell that Todd and many of his crew had occupied in the past – but this time it's Sheppard who stands on the wrong side of those bars.

"You can see that we greatly outnumber you and could have killed you all if we had so wished, John Sheppard," Todd says calmly.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Sheppard asks incredulously, looking back and forth along the lines of at least three dozen wraith. His eyes fall on Bob and Steve. "Hey! I recognize those two – they're dead! What the hell is going on?"

Steve inclines his head graciously towards Sheppard. "Hello again, Major," he says and sends a shiver of déjà vu down Sheppard's spine. Steve turns to leave the cell room, but stops and looks back over his shoulder at Sheppard. "Stay positive now…"

-oOo-

"You expect me to believe that?" Sheppard snaps at SW. "Some sort of cosmic energy brought them back?"

"I don't actually care whether you believe it or not," SW snaps back.

"Let me beat up the pixie-eared little troll, Sis, please!" TP says.

"What's got into your friend here?" Sheppard addresses his remark at SW, giving TP a sideways grimace.

"She's pissed because you left Todd locked up alone to slowly starve to death and because you killed her favorite wraith in a very nasty, unpleasant and immoral manner," SW replies.

"Who? Steve?"

"See?" TP pokes Sheppard in the chest. "You know who she means, so you knew it was wrong! Let me beat him up, Sis, just a teeny, tiny little bit! It would make me feel so much better, really it would!"

One of Sheppard's men leans towards him and asks, "Who are they? Did those monsters bring worshippers with them or what?"

SW speaks calmly and levelly in an effort to control her own anger. "Tell your lackey that we're from this planet – not that we're proud of that fact – and that those 'monsters' could've killed all of you in an instant, but they didn't because they're willing to negotiate with you."

"Negotiate?" Sheppard asks, "What exactly do they want?"

"Simply to be allowed to go home to Pegasus," SW answers.

"And just how do they propose to get there?"

"In Atlantis," TP replies.

"Over my dead body," Sheppard sneers.

"Oh, believe me, that can be arranged," SW says, while TP stands in the corner angrily cracking her knuckles.

-oOo-

"They'll never let you take Atlantis," SW tells Todd. "They'll storm the city and won't hesitate to kill you all."

Steve and TP sit in the corner of the bridge, both sulking and both watching the assembled wraith for signs of unrest.

SW is pacing the floor in front of the big desk where Todd has taken up his position as leader. "I don't think they're willing to negotiate with you at all, Commander," she says, respectfully using his title in front of the other wraith. "In fact I believe they would destroy the city rather than allow it to be taken back to Pegasus in wraith hands."

"They claim not kill their own," Todd says, "While Sheppard and his crew are here they will not destroy it."

"I believe the people in charge on this planet would be prepared to sacrifice a few men," SW says cynicallly.

"If this is so then you two must leave the city," Todd demands. "You have both been of great service to me and I would not have your lives placed in danger. You will leave now."

"With respect, Commander, we will not," SW says firmly.

TP stands up and walks away from Steve to stand shoulder to shoulder with SW in front of Todd. "You can order all you like," she says, "but it'd be a lot simpler to just accept that we're not leaving!"

From where he's sitting Steve can see TP's chin jutting defiantly toward Todd and her green eyes flashing with passion. The sight makes him feel strangely proud.

From the corner of his eye Todd catches the way Steve is looking at TP and SW and shares his admiration for these two humans who are so willing to defend them.

"Then we will have to find another way home," Todd smiles.

-oOo-

"I broadcast a sub space signal early yesterday," Todd tells Steve, SW and TP, "There has not been enough time for a hive to get here."

"Well there are two hives in orbit around this planet," Steve says, swiveling the screen so Todd can see the two images clearly.

"AU Spike's signal!" TP says suddenly.

"Of course," SW adds, "There's no other logical explanation."

"What is 'AU Spike'?" Todd asks.

"It's a long, complicated story," SW begins, "But in a nutshell another wraith who got stranded on Earth in an alternate universe managed to get a signal out… but that would've happened weeks ago…"

"Which means these hives had enough time to get here," TP adds.

"But if that was in an alternate universe…" Steve says.

"Don't ask me how but the signal created a rift and was sent in other alternate universes, perhaps including this one," SW explains.

"Well they are here now and so we have our ride home," Todd says. Steve, still monitoring the communications, shakes his head. "We have a more immediate problem. One of them is loyal to your alliance, Commander, but the other… they want to know when to begin culling Earth."

"They can go ahead and cull for all I care," TP scowls.

"It would not auger well for possible future relations between wraith and human," Todd counters, "And the only way I see us being allowed to leave this galaxy alive is to prevent a cull of this planet."

SW slaps the palm of her hand on her forehead, saying, "Of course!" She looks up at Todd and smiles. "The Hoffan virus!" she says.

A sly grin spreads across Todd's face. "Of course," he agrees, "we can tell them the entire planet is contaminated." Todd taps the consol keyboard, opening communication channels with the two hives. "I believe it just might work," he says.

-oOo-

"Am I expected to be grateful?" Sheppard asks.

SW sighs and says, "You know what a wraith army with two Uber-hives are capable of, John Sheppard, so I know that you do appreciate the full extent of what Todd has done for Earth."

"We could nuke 'em like we did the last time!" one of Sheppard's men states cockily. TP glares at him and he falls silent again.

SW continues to direct her comments to Sheppard. "You got lucky – that hive hadn't finished adapting. We installed the ZPMs several days ago so these hives are fully hardened off now and even nuclear weapons can't penetrate them."

"We will leave within twenty-four hours," Todd tells Sheppard, "I assure you that wraith will never return to your galaxy. In return I ask that we be left to live in peace in Pegasus."

"In peace?" Sheppard mocks, "To rampage around Pegasus feeding on millions of innocent people?"

"Why is that any concern of yours?" Todd asks. "You do not belong in Pegasus any more than we belong in this galaxy."

Sheppard and Todd stare it out for several minutes until eventually Sheppard looks away. "I can make a case for it, but I can't give you any guarantees. Unlike in Pegasus, I don't make the decisions here."

"Then it seems you and I are back in our usual situation," Todd says.

"What's that?"

"We will just have to trust each other, John Sheppard."

-oOo-

"Will you sit down? You make me feel edgy just watching you pacing up and down," Todd tells Steve as he calibrates the hive's consoles.

"You don't understand how unnerving it is to have these… these…"

"Feelings?" Todd suggests.

"Feelings? She's a human!"

"So you have feelings for a human…" Todd says as if it were nothing special. Steve stops his pacing and glares at Todd. "Granted it is not commonplace," Todd continues, "But it has happened before. You are not the first and I have no doubt you will not be the last."

"Easy for you to say!" Steve retorts.

"It is not any easier for me to come to terms with either. In fact," Todd goes on, "I am finding it very difficult to try to choose between the two of them. They both have such… interesting qualities."

"Interesting qualities!" Steve snorts derisively. "She's illogical, stubborn, and defiant – there are times when she makes me so angry I could happily shove her out of an airlock!"

"But?" Todd asks, smiling.

"But…" Steve sighs exasperatedly, "She has more courage in her little finger than some wraith could muster in an entire lifetime!" Steve spreads his arms then lets them drop to his sides. "I adore her!"

"And she worships you."

"Yes, she does…"

"And Starry Waters…" Todd says wistfully, "She is a wily one. She seems to know what I am thinking before I even know it myself. Now there is a woman I can pit my wits against!" Todd smiles wickedly.

"You sound as if you admire her!"

"And you do not?" Todd asks Steve pointedly.

"Well… now you come to mention it…"

"Then your problem is even deeper than you thought!" Todd laughs and Steve scowls back at him. "You have feelings for two humans!"

"I could choose if I had to!" Steve growls, missing the point.

"As could I if pressed," Todd replies honestly. "But the choosing would be painful, especially if we do not have to."

"What about them? Would they be willing to share too?"

"What's this," Todd teases, "consideration for the feelings of humans?"

-oOo-

TP strides purposefully through the corridors of the hive towards SW's room, but what she sees when she is within sight of her door makes her quickly duck back behind the organic pillars in the foyer. Todd is talking to SW just inside her doorway. Frustrated, TP can't hear what they're saying – but she can see perfectly clearly that Todd is stroking SW's hair as he speaks.

As quietly as she can, TP tiptoes the long way round, using the pillars as cover until she gets close enough to hear them.

"… both of you and both of us," Todd finishes.

"I'm certain she will be," SW says, "I know I am!"

"I am not so sure, starry one," Todd replies. TP narrows her eyes, but reminds herself that people who eavesdrop rarely hear anything good. "I sense something is troubling TP. She does not trust me."

"TP's trouble is that she trusts everyone!" SW says. Todd dips his head close to SW's and even though she can't see past his shoulders, TP can tell that they're kissing. After a moment they move apart and SW continues, "Don't worry, Todd, I'll talk to her. She's just confused. After all, it's not a common set-up for humans!"

"Indeed, it is not a common set-up for wraith either," Todd replies, "But it seems to be the best solution."

"I think it's the perfect solution!" SW smiles broadly. "And so will TP once she gets her head round the idea!"

"On the bridge in an hour, then?" Todd says and turns to walk briskly away. TP quickly ducks back behind the pillar.

"We'll be there," SW calls after him.

-oOo-

SW sighs wistfully and turns back into her room. TP steps out from behind the pillar. "Just crawled out of bed with him?" she sneers.

"Yes, actually," SW answers sharply, "Just like you did last week!"

TP's face crumples and she looks down at her feet and shoves her hands deep into her pockets. "I'm sorry, Sis!" she says, "I didn't mean it like that – you know I didn't."

SW sighs, steps up close to TP and hugs her. "I know, Sis, I know," she soothes. "Come on inside – we need to have a chat."

"We haven't had much time for that recently, have we?" TP says sadly, following SW into her room. She watches SW pull on a pair of jeans, not bothering to put anything else over her strappy vest top.

"What happens next?" TP finally faces up to what's bothering her. "Now they're going back to Pegasus, what happens… to us…?"

"Ah, that's what it is!" SW says, "I knew it had to be more than just you being jealous of me and Todd."

"I'm no more jealous of you and Todd than you are of me and Steve." TP replies candidly. "It's a weird set-up but only because it's not something we're used to." She sighs deeply. "But I'm scared we'll never get the chance to get used to it."

"But they want us to go with them, TP! Didn't Steve tell you?"

"Steve's too busy struggling with his own feelings right now."

"Yeah, Todd just told me that they had a bit of a… a man-to-man?" The two women look at each other and laugh warmly. "He also told me they both want us to go with them."

"Both of them want both of us?"

"Oh TP, you are such a ninny sometimes!" SW laughs. "Yes, both of them want both of us!"

"But Todd never said anything to me… I thought he didn't…" TP looks forlorn. "Steve's arrogant in front of others but that's just Steve; when we're alone he's… well… but Todd isn't, you know, even in private…"

"Todd plays his cards close to his chest, Sis. He has to – he's not just a wraith he's a Commander as well."

"I suppose…"

"Look, you need to talk to him before we leave," SW says, "Just tell him you think he doesn't want you – force his hand, make him tell you how he feels! He's waiting for us on the bridge. Steve's on his way but I'll detour him so you can talk to Todd."

TP's smile lights up her face and she hugs SW. "What would I do without you?" She jogs off down the corridor as SW stands and watches her disappear, smiling and shaking her head indulgently.

-oOo-

TP finds Todd on the bridge, making last minute adjustments. He looks up as she walks into the room.

"You won't need me now you have your ZPM powered Uber-hives," she says, getting bluntly to the point.

Todd merely grunts then adds, "I'm sure the control chair we installed in the hive will come in useful some day and you're the only one who can use it." Todd grins, knowing full well he is winding TP up. "John Sheppard is going to be so pissed when he finds out I've stolen the control chair as well as all the ZPMs from Atlantis!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" TP shouts. "For all your telepathy you're bloody useless at picking up on how people are feeling!"

Todd smiles inwardly but ensures he is straight-faced when he looks at her and says, "So, tell me what you are feeling, my pet."

"Don't call me that!" TP pouts. "You only needed me to fly Atlantis and I don't matter to you any more!"

TP turns on her heel to leave the room, but the power of Todd's voice stops her in her tracks as he growls, "Todd's Pet! Come back here!"

She walks grudgingly back to him, her head bowed. When she stands directly in front of him, he sighs deeply.

"How can you believe this of me?" he asks her. "Do you not sense how I feel?" TP takes a deep breath to speak but Todd puts his hand up to stop her, saying, "No, do not think about it – switch your mind off and feel it."

She is instantly surrounded by a warm sensation of belonging and a single tear spills over and runs down her cheek. Impatiently she dashes it from her face with the back of her hand.

Todd catches her hand in his and holds it. "Do not ask me to choose between you and Starry Waters. You of all people should understand this. Could you choose between me and Steve?"

TP pushes a sigh of breath through her nose and shakes her head, still not looking at Todd.

"Neither he nor I will ever ask it of you. Remember, we are not human, we do not make… illogical demands…"

TP looks up into Todd's eyes. She sees a gentleness there that she never thought to see in any eyes, let alone a wraith's, and in that moment she knows that she will simply never belong with humans.

Todd shrugs his shoulders and smiles "Wraith are used to sharing – especially their females," he says with barely concealed humor.

"What – even Steve? I didn't think he'd share anything!" TP laughs.

Todd finally laughs out loud. "Ha! He makes a show of possessing you to maintain his image as a contemptuous wraith! But he would rather share you than not have you at all. He cares about you both much more than he will ever admit."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Todd replies firmly.

"And you…?" TP pushes.

"What do you think?" he says and he gently touches her face. In answer she simply leans her cheek into his hand and smiles.

Just at that moment, SW and Steve wander onto the bridge, both relaxed and smiling. SW walks up to TP and links her arm through hers while Steve stands behind them with an arm around each.

"So are you coming with us, babe?" Steve asks TP.

"There are so many wonderful things we can show you in Pegasus!" Todd tells them both.

Lowering his head between TP and SW's faces, Steve whispers in their ears, "I know a planet that has two purple moons in a lilac sky and the sand on the beaches is sparkling pink, like pixie dust."

"So, shall I engage the hyper-drive, ladies?" Todd asks them.

SW and TP high-five each other and shout gleefully, "Hell yeah!"

THE END


End file.
